


Two and Two Becomes Four

by SalandyAndi



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyam Quartet, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post STR, Prequel, Prequel-ish, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalandyAndi/pseuds/SalandyAndi
Summary: The Yuukei Quartet are good friends, but they could be more.





	Two and Two Becomes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing self-indulgent fanfic? More likely than you think.

Their relationship started with Takane and Haruka. Of course, those two had gotten together first thing after the loops ended. They were the most PDA out of anyone in the whole Mekakushi Dan. 

Takane had prompted Shintaro to do something for Ayano, to show how much he needed her. He wasn’t quite sure how to do grand gestures, so he did many little things. Hung out with her more, bought her gifts, held her hand... That kind of stuff. Eventually, he asked if she would date him. She said yes. 

However, things complicated when he noticed that the more he was away from Takane, the more passive he was. He needed her, in a way. So, the couples hung out a lot. They mostly went on double dates. 

Haruka and Ayano bonded a lot. They liked many of the same things, and had the same views on most stuff. 

Ayano and Takane had always been good friends. So had Haruka and Shintaro. Despite all their close relationships, nobody ever felt jealous or spiteful when one chose to spend time with another, or one was dragged away, or they all did things together. They shared many things among themselves, from advice to clothes to secrets. 

It wasn’t weird to say they were all inseparable. 

One day, during a simple dinner double date, Ayano brought up a thing called ‘polygamy’ with them all. 

“What is that?” Haruka asked. 

“It’s like… when you date multiple people,” she responded. 

“Adultery?” Takane questioned, raising her eyebrow. 

“No!! It’s consensual, among all members.” 

“Oh.” 

Ayano fiddled with her scarf, looking down at what was left of her food. Shintaro, recognizing her signs of anxiety, gently held her hand. She sighed. “I was thinking… maybe, we could try it out?” 

The table went silent, but just for a moment. 

“Like, we all date?” Haruka asked, his eyes lighting up. Ayano nodded. “Oh! Well… I don’t think that’d be a bad idea!” 

Takane debated more, but soon agreed. “I’d like that.” 

Shintaro was last. Everyone turned to look at him. His face slowly turned to a bright red that almost matched his jersey. “...That sounds nice.” He tried to say it confidently, but he wound up stuttering it. 

Ayano was so happy she started crying. 

 

From then on, two & two became four.

**Author's Note:**

> The Prequel to my Polyam Quartet-verse! I hope you liked it. It was short.


End file.
